Neville's Revenge
by Ange Black
Summary: After a silly prank, Neville decides to get rid of all the ghosts in Hogwarts.On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Neville's Revenge

By Ange Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Ghostbusters or the "uhhh…, internet?" joke. DRAT!

Warning: This was written while the author was sugar-high on JuJuBees and Mountain Dew. You were warned.

**Chapter One:**

Neville Longbottom was just like any other sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although he had poor grades, he had great friends. Neville was scared of many things, including ghosts. Hogwarts was crawling with ghosts and Neville hated them all.

One Saturday afternoon, during lunch, a ghostly face appeared in Neville's soup.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looked strangely at Neville.

"Neville, did you sleep last night?" Harry asked, chewing his toast in the process.

"Yes, but a face just appeared in my soup!" Neville replied.

Again, Harry and Ron looked at Neville strangely.

"Cut the crap Neville. It's probably just Malfoy playing a joke on you."

Neville returned to his soup, only to see the face again.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Neville screamed again, this time throwing his bowl on his neighbor's head, who just happened to be Hermione Granger. She glared at him.

"Good job, Neville. This sweater is brand new. My grandmother gave it to me."

The ghost of Nearly Headless Nick appeared from out under the table. His grin was as big as Hogwarts itself.

"Sorry Neville. I didn't mean to scare you." He said good naturedly. "It was just a joke."

The whole table started to roar with laughter. Neville's cheeks turned as red as Hermione's new sweater. But he wasn't just embarrassed, he was mad. Really mad. So mad, that if Nick was alive he would have socked him in the face.

Neville left the Great Hall, only to be tripped by Peeves. Peeves giggled with delight and bounced away. Neville got up mumbling. He was sick and tired of ghosts, always playing with his head because he was afraid of them. Went he went back to Gryffindor Tower, he saw an announcement that today was a day to visit Hogsmade. He made up a plan to get rid of all the ghost of Hogwarts, for good.

Neville, wrapped in a dark cloak, made his way to the only payphone in Hogsmade. He put in three sickles and dialed 1-800-GHOSTS. A geeky-sounding man answered the phone.

"Ghostbusters, how may I help you?" the man said.

"Hi." Neville replied. "Um, I live in England and my boarding school is haunted. Can you help me?"

"Where'd you get this number?" the voice asked.

"Uhhhh, internet?"

"Umm, well, I guess. Give me the address and when you want us to meet you there."

Neville gave the man the address to The Three Broomsticks and told them to meet him there next week at three 'o clock. The man thanked him and hung up. Neville quickly made his way back to the castle.

As Harry and Ron came out of Zonko's, a hooded figure knocked in to them and ran away.

"Is it just me, or was that Neville?" Harry asked his friends.

"It's just you mate." Ron replied while reading a magazine.

_Meanwhile in New York City:_

(A/N: Just for your convenience. Peter Dr. Peter Venkman, Ray Dr. Raymond Stantz, Egon Dr. Egon Spengler.)

"Hey Ray!" said Dr. Peter Venkman. "Some kid from England just called and asked us to come to his hunted school to get rid of the ghosts!"

"Really?" replied Dr. Raymond Stantz.

"Yeah. Kid's name is Neville. We have to meet him in some little town called Hogsmade."

Dr. Egon Spengler entered the room holding a can of iced tea.

"Hey! Which one of you drank the last Diet Coke?" he asked.

"Not me."

"Not me"

All three men looked at each other and smiled.

"Slimer!"

A green ghost flew into the room giggling. The men quickly went back to the matter of Neville and his ghost problem

"So," said Egon as he opened his iced tea. "What were you guys takin' about before I came in?"

"Some kid named Neville in England just called about a ghost problem." Said Ray.

"Oh, when do we go?" asked Egon.

"In like a week or something." Replied Peter.

"Well, we'd better get our stuff together."

The Ghost Buster's theme song starts as Peter, Ray and Egon start running off to get their equipment.

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**If there's something strange**

**In your neighborhood**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**If there's something weird**

**And it don't look good**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts!**

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts!**

**If you're seeing things**

**Running though your head**

**Who can you call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**An invisible man**

**Sleepin' in your bed**

**AH, who can ya call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts!**

**Yeah!**

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts!**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**If you're all alone**

**Pick up the phone**

**And call**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts!**

**I hear it likes the girls**

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts!**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah!**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**If you have ghosts**

**Of a freaky ghosts baby**

**You'd better call**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**OHHHH!**

**Lemme tell ya something**

**BUSTIN MAKES ME FEEL GOOD!**

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts!**

**Yeah!  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts!**

**DON'T GET CAUGHT ALONE OH NO!**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**When it comes though your door**

**Unless ya just want some more**

**I think ya better call**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**AHHH!**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Think ya better call**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**I can't hear you?  
Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**LOULDER!**

**GHOSTBUSTER'S**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Who can ya call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Who ya gonna call?**

**GHOSTBUSTERS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Neville's Revenge

By Ange Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ghostbusters. DRAT!

Warning: This was written while the author was sugar-high on JuJuBees and Mountain Dew. You were warned.

**Chapter Two:**

A week after the face in the soup incident, Neville sat at Gryffindor table. He ate his toast while he read a letter his Grandmother had sent him.

_Dearest Neville,_

_How are you and your little friends? And how is poor Harry? I'm so worried about the poor dear. He lost his godfather so quickly; he didn't even know him for five years. _

_Your Dad, Mum and I are fine. St. Mungo's is trying a new treatment involving moving them home, so they'll be here when you get back. There're staying in the blue guest room._

_I've sent you your spare Rememball, just in case you forgot your other one. I've put a little spell on it so it stays in your pocket. I hope it works. It's the third one I've bought you. Remember to try and keep it on you at all times and remember to turn in your homework._

_Love,_

_Gran_

A pale hand snatched the letter out of his hand. The person holding it was Draco Malfoy, a bully who had always picked on Neville. He was always followed by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, who did whatever he said.

"Well, well what's this Longbottom? A letter from _Gran_? Awwwwwww. How cute. Oh what's this? _Dearest Neville…How are you and your little friends_?" Malfoy cooed. Neville turned a deep shade of crimson.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh. Goyle was laughing so hard, he slammed his hand into Harry's oatmeal. Harry took a bite and spit it out once he realized that Goyle's hairy hand had been in his breakfast.

"Malfoy," said Harry. "Can you and your baboons go elsewhere? I'm losing my appetite."

Malfoy turned around and began to laugh even harder.

"Why Potter? So you can eat? I doubt you'll be living any longer." Snorted Malfoy.

Both Ron and Hermione stood up. Ron's ears turned red and Hermione's usual smile was a scowl. Her glass of orange juice shattered.

"Why don't you shut your face, ferret boy?" spat Ron.

"So how much is the-boy-who-lived paying you to be his friend now? Three Hundred sickles a day? Isn't that more than what your father makes in a year?" He taunted. Malfoy turned to look at Hermione, who gave him the if-you-don't-shut-up-I'm-going-to-hex-you face. Malfoy gave Neville his letter back and quickly went back to his own table, followed by his scared goons.

"Thanks Hermione." Said Neville.

"No problem." She replied.

Everyone returned to their breakfast with the exception of Harry, who pushed away his bowl of oatmeal to the middle of the table and got up to get a new bowl. Neville got his new enchanted Rememball out of its package, the smoke inside turned red, meaning that he had forgotten something. He suddenly remembered his meeting with the Ghostbusters that afternoon. He got up and went back to the dormitory to get his black cloak.

A dark cloaked figure sat at a small table in The Three Broomsticks, sipping Butterbeer though a straw. He had come for a purpose, even if it was really stupid. It was to meet three men who would get rid of his ghost problem.

When he saw three men come in the pub wearing kaki jumpsuits, he signaled them over to his table in the back behind a plant. All three looked confused, one had seen a boy flying on a broomstick, one had seen a choir of dwarfs and the other had seen someone who had put on a hat that made her head disappear. It was all very odd to them, especially the boy who had called them.

"So, are you Neville Longbottom?" asked Peter.

"Yes, and I assume that you are Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Raymond Stantz and Egon Spengler?"

"Um, yeah." Replied Ray, "But, uhhhh… kid it took a lot of money to get us here, so, uhhh. Can you reenburst us?"

The boy nodded and took 300 American dollars out of his pocket. He had exchanged the money this money at the local Gringotts sub-station. The witch working the booth was confused that he wanted American dollars, although she had given him the money anyway.

All three men looked longingly at the bills in Neville's hand. Money is hard to come by when you run a business that involves things that most people don't believe in. Peter held out his hand and Neville put the money in it.

"Thanks." Said a shocked Peter.

"No problem." Neville replied.

The madder of money turned into ghosts as the conversation continued. Peter, Ray and Egon knew a lot about ghosts, and Neville was particularly interested in the part about getting rid of them.

"It usually takes holy water and a priest. But our machines work just as well." Egon started.

"See, we trap them in our machines and when we get the chance, we put them back into the ghost realm." Ray continued.

"Ohhh, I see." Commented Neville.

"So, uhh, where will we be staying?" asked Peter.

"Oh, "said Neville. "You'll be staying in a room in the castle. But you all have to be under this cloak when you go in, it's rather cold up there and this cloak is pretty big."

Neville slipped out a slivery-cloak, all three men's mouth dropped.

_MEANWHILE IN THE GRYFFINDOR 6TH YEAR BOYS ROOM:_

"Hey Ron, have you seen my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked his red-headed friend.

"Nope, sorry mate."

_Back at The Three Broomsticks_:

Peter, Ray and Egon went under the cloak and Neville lead them back though Hogsmade and into the Hogwarts gates.

"Now listen," said Neville "You gotta be real quiet, okay?"

The three invisible men nodded and the foursome continued. Neville led them up to the corridor with the Room of Requirement.

_Please, _he thought _let there be a place for these men to stay. With three rooms with their own bathrooms, and a kitchen, and a Jacuzzi. And a snack bar, and also a living room where they can charge their stuff. Oh, and let it be locked from the inside and outside with a doort can not be magically opened without a key, oh, and only I can have the key._

Neville saw a door appear and a key drop in his pocket, he fit the key into the hole and led the men inside. It was just like a hotel suite, with a fountain in the foyer and everything Neville had thought about. Each man had his own room and bathroom, it had pink grantit and there was gold everywhere.

"Wow!" Remarked Egon. "You people here in Britain sure know how to treat a guest."

"Yeah, this place is great!" Exclaimed Ray.

"Look," said Neville "don't leave everything you'll need is here and I'll come back in the morning once you've rested." He unlocked the door and let himself out while the men continued to gaze.

"If only Slimer could see this."


	3. Chapter 3

Neville's Revenge

By Ange Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ghostbusters or the idea of Petoria. J.K. and Seth McFarlin are such geniuses.

Sorry for the really short chapter! The next one will be longer, at least I hope it will.

Warning: This was written while the author was sugar-high on JuJuBees and Mountain Dew. You were warned.

**Chapter Three:**

Ray, Egon and Peter continued to look around the room after Neville left. All three men where as excited as school boys. Each ran into a room claiming it as his own.

"BLUE ONE'S MINE!" screamed Egon.

"RED ONE'S CALLED PETORIA!"

Ray lopped into a room that looked like a continuation of the foyer. There was pink marble on the floors and pink wallpaper with little threads of gold. The bed was king-sized and the headboard was solid gold with roses. There was a large gold mirror next to the wooden wardrobe. Ray slapped his forehead with is palm, he had to pick the pink one.

Egon walked into the room, only to be stunned by what he saw.

"Awww, man you got the bad room. Pink floors, pink wallpaper, and the bathroom looks like Donald Trump's."

Ray hadn't been in the bathroom yet, but when he checked it, it did look like it could belong in Trump tower. The tap was gold as well as the jet bathtub and the large fixture above the sink. The countertop top was black marble. When Ray looked at the toilet he knew he was in trouble, because the toilet was solid gold as well.

"Well," sighed Ray. "At least it isn't as bad as the last time I came to Europe. Last place didn't even have plumbing."

Egon took another look around.

"Well, maybe you can ask that Neville kid if you can have another room. He might fix it."

"Nah, "said Ray. "It's okay for a few days."

Egon looked at him doubtfully.

"OY GUYS!" came a voice from the hallway. "Come check out this kitchen!"

Ray and Egon walked out of Ray's room, into the foyer and into another room which was the kitchen. The cupboards were an old oak finish and the counter top was the same black marble that was in Ray's bathroom. The table was cherry wood with some gold detailing with chairs to match.

"Wow. I should consider coming to England more often." Said Ray. _Maybe this place wasn't as bad as I thought._

Peter then led them into a large living room similar to Ray's room. There was also a large television and a Jacuzzi. Three swim suits hung next to the Jacuzzi, one red, one blue and one pink. Ray immediately took the red one. Egon snatched the blue one, forcing Peter to have the pink one.

"Awww man. This stinks. Why do I have to have the pink swimsuit?"

"At least you don't have a pink room." Said Ray.

Ray and Peter could hardly keep back their giggles. Egon frowned at them. Ray yawned and started in to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night all."

"G'Night Ray." Replied Egon.

"See 'ya in the morn, buddy."

Ray retired into his room, changed, got into bed and started to read a book he had found in his wardrobe called _Hogwarts, A History_.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville's Revenge

By Ange Black

Disclaimer: Starts mumbling about J.K. Rowling, Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis being flipin' geniuses.

Warning: This was written while the author was sugar-high on JuJuBees and Mountain Dew. You were warned.

**Chapter Four:**

After Neville locked the door, a wave of panic came over him. What if somebody found out that he had snuck muggles in to the castle? And even worse, what if they found out what their business was? He would certainly be expelled. He needed help if he were to keep the muggles a secret.

Neville began to think about who he could ask to help him.

_Harry? He might laugh._

_Ron? He'll defiantly laugh._

_Hermione? She might tell._

_Ginny? Hmmm... She might tell Hermione. Then Hermione will tell._

_Luna? She might say something weird to them._

Neville sat on a chair in his dormitory and thought it out. He ran circles in his mind. It seemed like hours before he looked at his alarm clock seeing that it was six fifty-three. It was almost time for the Slug Club party! He got dressed into his party clothes and ran down to the dungeons.

The party looked to be in full swing. There were adults everywhere. There seemed to be even more adults than students. Neville didn't doubt it, Slughorn's little club was very elusive. There were only about ten people in the club who were still at Hogwarts.

"Neville m'boy, how are you this evening?" Neville felt small particles of crystallized pineapple on the back of his neck and turned around to see his potions teacher.

"Good Evening Professor Slughorn." He said with a bit of a moan. Sometimes Sluggy was a little annoying.

"Did you see Willard Welkins in here? He was a big friend of your Mum and Dad's." Slughorn said, not considering whether or not Neville wanted to see chewed up pineapple.

"No sir."

"Well then, I'll see you later." He turned around to continue a conversation with his friend.

Neville looked around the room for some of his friends. He saw Harry and Luna, Ginny, and Hermione, who looked like she was desperate to get away from her date. When he saw Hermione's date he knew why. It was Cormac McLaggen. She looked at him with a look that screamed help me. He strode over to Cormac and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, apparently angry at the fact that some had been as rude as to interrupt him.

"Yes Longbottom, may I help you?" Neville saw Hermione run away.

"Yeah, um, I just wanted to say hi." Neville said nervously.

"Oh. Well, hi back." McLaggen turned around to continue his conversation with Hermoine, only to find out that his date had disappeared. He looked around confused and turned back to Neville.

"Did you see her leave?" He asked. Neville could tell Hermione's date was furious.

"No, put she probably went to go get a drink or something." Neville replied. Cormac shrugged and went off to find someone else to brag to.

Neville gazed around the room again, this time looking just for Hermione. He knew that after what he had done for her, she could never tell. He had just had helped her escape from McLaggen.

He was suddenly pulled behind one of the many potted plants. A hand was placed over his mouth, and Neville looked behind him to see Hermione. She let him go once she knew he wouldn't scream.

"Thanks so much!" She said. "I'd thought I'd never escape from the Laggenater."

Neville didn't get the joke, but he laughed anyway.

"No problem. What was he rambling on about anyway?"

"Ughh, him of course. He is so self-centered!" She exclaimed.

"Well, um, no offence Hermione, but you kind of deserve it for coming with him. What made you do it?" Neville said nervously.

Hermione looked like she could kill.

"I know I was stupid. But I'm only here with him because, well, I'm trying to make someone else jealous."

Neville didn't have to ask who.

"Oh. Well, er, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." she said.

"Can you help me with something after the party?" he asked.

"Homework? Neville I already helped you with that essay…"

Neville cut her off. "No, uhh, it's not educational."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Er, you'll find out."

"Is it dangerous? Will it hurt someone?" she whispered harshly. She was a Prefect after all, it was her job.

_Oh, man she will tell._

"Never mind."

"What is it Neville?" she snarled.

"They won't hurt anyone."

"Who won't hurt anyone?" She asked, this time she had almost yelled it. Neville was worried someone might notice.

"You'll see." Neville turned around and walked as quickly as he could out of the foliage of potted plants. He looked around the party for a third time, with only Luna in sight, he decided to approach her.

"Hey Luna."

"Greeting Neville." Luna said with a smile. Neville liked Luna, she was good-natured, funny, but also kind of odd. It was this originality that made his knees turn to butter.

"Who are you here with?" Neville said, his heart pumping faster with each word.

"Harry, Harry Potter." She said. "I thought this party was going to be more fun. There are some really boring people here."

Neville tried not to laugh. Luna smiled.

"Did you know that there's suppose to be a vampire here?" she asked.

"Um, no." Neville tried not to look in to her eyes.

"Well, I haven't seen him yet." she said.

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Rufus Scrimgeour!" She bellowed, a few people were starting to look at her.

"Okay." said Neville said. He was a little weirded out.

"Well, I'll see you around." Luna said as she started to walk away.

"Okay bye."

The rest of the party was really boring. Many people rambled on about old friends, challenged each other intelligence and annoyed poor Harry. Neville even saw a drunken Professor Trelawney. It was quite disturbing. Nearing the end of the party, Hermione found Neville again, even though he had taken special precautions to avoid her.

"Neville!" Again, he was pulled behind a plant.

"What?" he said with ragged breath.

"Tell me what you did, or… I'll tell Professor Dumbledore." She said. Neville had been wrong, she would tell.

"If you don't tell Dumbledore, I'll tell you." Neville said.

"Fine." she said. "But if it can hurt anyone I've got to tell." she said.

Neville lead Hermione up to the seventh floor and walked past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy three times. On the third time, a door appeared across from the tapestry. Hermione knew what this room was and stood there with her mouth open. Neville took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door showing the foyer with the pink marble. Egon walked past the door just as it opened.

"Hey guys! That kids back!" He yelled.

"Neville, "she said through gritted teeth. "Why are the Ghostbusters here?"


End file.
